


小熊貓真香預警

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—人類51x小熊貓244—8歲年齡差—無血緣兄弟—有車
Kudos: 3





	小熊貓真香預警

01

堂本光一正在糾結，他正在跟自己的良心打架。

路邊有一個小紙箱，很老套的寫著“請收養我”，裡面有一隻餓的都發不出聲音的小熊貓瑟瑟發抖。

在這個人類與獸人共存的年代裡，這類事情不少見，就是這小傢伙的父母養不起孩子了，於是棄養在人類的住處唄。

但堂本光一還只是個物理系在讀的學生，雖然有在小劇場接戲演出，但收入並不是富裕到能夠多養一人...或動物。

思考良久久到小熊貓都扒在箱子邊看著他了他還在考慮。

正準備狠下心來轉身就走，抬頭就對上了那雙圓滾滾的可憐兮兮的黑眼珠子，裡面似乎還泛著淚光，搭配上超絕可愛的嫩嗓子嗷嗷喊了兩聲。

堂本光一默默抱起紙箱。

02

原本堂本光一剛到家的時候還覺得這隻小熊貓還挺乖巧可愛的，讓他待在箱子裡不要亂跑就真的沒亂跑，但當光一把小熊貓連熊帶箱搬去浴室的時候就開始了一場洗澡大戰。

小熊貓在浴室內四處逃竄，就是不願意碰水，堂本光一跟著跳上竄下把漱口杯撞倒了、毛巾甩地上了、瓶瓶罐罐七橫八豎躺在架子上，最後在小熊貓一個不小心失足踩進馬桶裡才被抓個正著。

在追逐過程中堂本光一也狼狽的很，乾脆把衣服脫了邊搓洗小熊貓的毛一邊給自己抹肥皂。

洗乾淨的一人一小熊貓一起泡在放滿溫水的浴缸裡時都舒服的快睡著了，小熊貓兩隻小爪子搭在光一結實的胸肌上，眼睛完全閉了起來，光一雙臂摟著小動物以免滑進水裡，仔細端詳那幅安詳的睡臉，堂本光一突然覺得養隻小動物也是不錯的。

洗完澡後吹乾毛又是一場大戰，堂本光一整個人濕的像是剛從水裡撈出來的一樣，全是汗，只好晚點再洗一次澡了。

想著會增加的水電費，堂本光一突然有點懊悔自己一時心軟把牠給帶了回家。

然後低頭看了一眼睡的正香的小熊貓軟萌的毛茸茸小臉，默默小心的放在自己的床上蓋好被子。

嘛...可愛還是挺可愛的...

03

當晚堂本光一做了一個被鬼壓床的夢，驚醒的時候才發現始作俑者正是他撿回來的那隻小熊貓，牠呈現大字型的趴在光一的胸腹上睡的正香。

小心翼翼的把睡到粉色小舌頭都微微吐出來的小熊貓從身上挪到一旁，邊打哈欠邊給自己煎了個荷包蛋跟煮上咖啡，才在上網查該給小熊貓吃什麼，臥室裡就傳來嚶嚶的叫喚聲。

小熊貓看到光一衝進房間之後就就急吼吼的爬下床，甚至在地上滾了一圈才又站穩，就往光一那邊跑去，光一見小熊貓摔著了也快步上前。

把小熊貓抱進懷裡之後就被用力的扒住了，甚至那小小的身子還在顫抖。

堂本光一的心都快要化掉了。

到底是經歷過怎麼樣的日子才能夠對才剛相遇的自己如此依賴，深怕自己消失似的。

“乖...我不會走的...別怕。餓了吧？我有弄點吃的，就是不知道你能不能吃？”

好不容易才把小動物哄上了餐桌，光一倒了杯牛奶跟煎蛋後還在翻找冰箱看有沒有高纖維的食物，就聽到身後傳來一個稚嫩的聲音。

“吱喲也能吃一般的食物～”

轉頭看到一個光溜溜的男孩子坐在原本小熊貓的位置，大大的眼睛正抬眼盯著光一看，長得像富士山的嘴唇帶著油光，而盤中的煎蛋已經消失了。視線再往下看到的是肩上的一顆痣、鎖骨、粉色的乳首、與隱沒在桌緣的肚臍。

堂本光一忍不住吞了口口水。

“你、你怎麼...怎麼能變成人了？”

“吱喲之前太餓了...沒力氣...剛剛吃了東西就有力氣了！”

“那你再把牛奶給喝了吧。”

“吱喲不喜歡喝牛奶...”

“唔.........”堂本光一微微皺眉，牛奶營養很高，對於在長身體的孩子來說這是一個很好的能量來源。

但自稱是吱喲的孩子一看到堂本光一皺眉就緊張的立刻坐直了身體雙手捧起牛奶就開始灌，還能清晰的發現那雙手都在顫抖，堂本光一甚至來不及反應，那一杯牛奶就咕嚕咕嚕的全進了肚子。

“吱喲會乖乖聽話的......請不要丟掉吱喲...嗚...”

一見到孩子流眼淚了，堂本光一急得慌了手腳。

“不會丟掉你的不會丟掉你的，你別哭呀...”

04

花了一點時間把耳朵都垂下來哭得可憐兮兮的小獸人抱在懷裡給哄得只剩下一噎一噎的抽泣聲，堂本光一才總算對他的身世有點了解。

父母親都是獸人，在一個不太富裕的家庭長大，但12歲的時候父親失去了工作，家裡在破產邊緣，還欠下了一筆債務，父母親無力再照顧他，也不希望他過著那麼貧困的生活，所以經過多次觀察之後才決定把小孩子給棄養在這裡。

所以我算是被觀察過認可的撫養人嗎？堂本光一有點哭笑不得。

他一邊拍著纖瘦的背脊，一邊思索著得多打幾個工才能讓這孩子也能獲得比較好的生活環境。

不過首先得先講好這個家裡的規矩，大家輪流打掃，由於是1LDK，兩人只能睡一個房間，好在床是King size，孩子也還小，擠一張床也不會擁擠。

“我真的很想知道你父母怎麼會選擇我家附近...”

“吱喲記得他們說，您是一位溫柔的好人。”

呃...溫柔嗎？

“還有您長得很帥。”

嗯？？？？？？這跟這個又有什麼關係？？？？

05

好在堂本光一本身家裡是有提供每個月的生活費的，平常也是個節省的人，所以多一張嘴巴吃飯倒也不算是太困難的事情，也好在吱喲—現在叫做堂本剛—不太挑食，煮什麼吃什麼，兩人過起日子來也挺融洽的。

其實最大的困難應該是堂本光一說服父母收養堂本剛的這件事情，意外的是光一的父母聽說了這件事情之後都覺得兩人挺有緣份的，就有了收養的打算，尤其見到堂本剛本人後，直接融化在了那雙水汪汪的大眼睛裡面。

所以堂本剛成了堂本光一的弟弟。

原本雙親是打算讓堂本剛跟他們一起住，但是堂本剛對堂本光一的依賴性實在太高，就像是雛鴨剛出生時會將第一個見到的動物當成父母親一樣，他對於要離開光一的這件事情產生極大的抗拒，於是還是讓兩人住在光一租的房子。

平時光一會先送剛去附近的初中上課，然後再去自己的大學上學，平時下了課就先去接人放學然後再去打工。

“扣醬！歡迎回家！！”

結束了便利商店打工的光一推開自家家門就聽到可愛的少年音以及撲向自己的一個衝擊力。

低頭看見在埋自己胸口的孩子睜著一雙大大的眼睛往上看著自己，笑著露出了一雙可愛的小虎牙。

“我回來了。”寵溺的笑了出來，把一頭黑色短髮給揉亂。

“扣醬～我今天嘗試著煮了素麵！快來吃！”

“好！”

堂本光一笑著看著跑去廚房的小身影，突然感受到了家裡有個人在等待著自己的溫馨，以往自己親友長瀨智也來自己家的時候都會嫌棄他的家過於冷冰冰的沒有人氣，但自從這個小傢伙來了之後，就感覺到了這個家改變前後的差異。

把這個孩子帶回來的這個選擇好像...還挺不錯的。

06

時間過去的飛快，一下子堂本剛就上了高中，堂本光一最近有個煩惱，他覺得他家孩子開始了叛逆期，有時候就像是在跟他生悶氣，就連晚上睡覺也不會跟他討抱抱或是睡前親親，反而背對著他不高興的樣子。

光一則是繼續研讀碩士，由於他在實驗室忙碌的時間過於不固定，沒有辦法繼續便利商店的打工，而是轉為去做niconico的實況主，主要是實況遊戲。

他優異的操作以及犀利的講評吸引了不少死忠男粉，低沈的嗓音與微微能看到的喉結與下顎線則是收穫了一大票不打遊戲的女粉。

為了不打擾高中生學習的時間與質量，堂本光一一向是在餐桌上開實況的，把安靜的房間留給念書的好學生。

堂本光一晚飯後照常戴上耳麥開始打遊戲，偶爾看個幾眼彈幕的評論，但由於他沒什麼機會讓角色死亡所以不太會有看評論的時候，更沒注意到有幾個妹子一直瘋狂刷花癡的言語。

—DK哥哥太帥了<3  
—DK哥哥是我老公！！  
—哥哥單身嗎？(////////)  
—表白DK！！！一生懸命愛了！！

這一些言論在男生們討論戰術的評論裡顯得特別刺眼。

堂本剛在書桌前看著手機的niconico畫面，差點把手中的自動鉛筆給折斷。

這些不知道哪來的小野貓，還想著要搭訕他家扣醬了！？膽子挺大啊！！！

原本堂本剛並沒有想著要去看的，是班上同學有人也剛好在打那款遊戲，跟他聊起才發現原來光一竟然是那遊戲的知名玩家兼實況主，好奇順著朋友貼的網址點過去一看，不看倒還好，一看就差點把自己給氣吐血。

上了高中之後堂本剛脫去稚氣，對於自身感情也漸漸明白，從幼時的崇拜與依賴漸漸轉變成獨佔與愛戀，他怎麼可能能夠忍受的了自己的人被直白的覬覦？當然不能忍！！

堂本剛用力的把筆敲在桌面上，作業完全寫不下去，任憑是最愛的語文也無法吸引住他的一丁點注意力，堂本剛一把把門給拉開，怒氣沖沖的就往光一的方向走過去。

以往在光一實況的時候堂本剛就算要出來倒水，也都會安安靜靜的繞過去，但這次他直直地朝著他的目標衝去。

走到認真打遊戲的光一身側，抬起他一隻手臂，直接鑽進懷裡坐好，氣鼓鼓的瞪著視訊鏡頭。

“這是我的人！！別想搶！！”張牙舞爪的樣子像極了發怒的小熊貓。

喔不對，就是發怒的小熊貓。

—這是誰啊？  
—難道是KD的男朋友？！  
—姊妹們不用驚慌，這位應該是以前DK有說過的，不能太大聲會打擾念書的弟弟！！！  
—弟弟好可愛啊！！  
—是弟弟那就還是可以表白DK桑了！！

被這一打攪，堂本光一操作的角色不小心出現失誤就Game Over了。

—哦吼！DK桑是不是要罵人啦！在這種緊要關頭跑來打擾開實況！

“罵人是不會罵人的，我怎麼捨得罵我的小寶貝？”只看到笑的彎彎的嘴角低頭親了一下小熊貓的耳朵，黑棕色的耳朵狠狠的抖了一抖，嚶的一聲讓堂本剛軟了身子靠在光一的胸前。

“今天的實況就到這裡，下次見。”無視於那群在評論區鬼哭神號的妹子們還有被堂本剛萌到的人們，喀的直接結束播放。

堂本剛臉紅的不知道該怎麼跟堂本光一解釋自己這個行為，而且光一親吻他的耳朵也是前所未見的親密行為，堂本剛心裡已經亂成一團。

這這這這這究竟是什麼意思！我該怎麼說？直接告白嗎？

“吱喲下次別直接跑出來露臉了。”從背後環抱住堂本剛顯得有點僵硬的身子，堂本光一有點抱怨的聲音從脖側傳進他的耳朵。

原本堂本剛還在興奮跳動的心臟彷彿被鋼槌狠狠的給砸平了，他不知道為什麼光一會這樣說，是不想要被別人看見自己的存在嗎？還是說怕被別人誤會？

“吱喲太可愛了，要是被那些奇奇怪怪的南瓜土豆給覬覦怎麼辦？”

原來讓心臟從活到死在從死到活只需要幾秒鐘的時間阿，堂本剛瞬間笑的樂開了花。

“我也不要我的扣醬被別人看到！！”

07

經過這次事情之後堂本剛跟堂本光一之間的關係有了快速的轉變，原本就很喜歡撒嬌的堂本吱喲就每天早上非得要討到自家扣醬的早安吻才肯起床，而實況時的鏡頭再也不對著光一的下顎，而是有一張不知道誰手繪的圖畫，裡面的小人正在擺著奇怪的姿勢，重點是每次開實況的時候圖案都會不一樣，誰畫的就很明顯了。

原本那些女友粉跑來碰壁了幾次之後就再也不來了，反而還吸引了一波想吃狗糧的人蹲點。

畢竟只要偶爾出現的那個少年音講話，DK桑就會發出低沈的輕笑聲，怎麼聽怎麼寵溺！甜齁了！但還是要繼續嗑！

“扣醬～好晚了～”從房間內傳來小聲的催促。

“我們今天就實況到這裡，大家晚安。”

—姐妹們你們有沒有聽到！弟弟醬在催睡覺了！  
—聽到了聽到了！超可愛的嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！  
—明天週六，是個可以醬醬釀釀的夜晚！

堂本光一看了看評論，忍不住笑了。“他還沒成年，我還不會做什麼的。”

—啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！“還”不會！！！是“還”！  
—DK桑理我們了！！DK桑要對弟弟好哦！  
—什麼時候結婚？（///////）

“他是我一輩子的寶貝，一定會對他好的...”頓了頓又說。“至於結婚時間...才不會告訴你們！”

在被子裡蒙著頭偷看實況的小熊貓被那一句句情話給搞的尾巴的毛都炸的像是一把雞毛海綿撣子，裹著被子在床上滾來滾去傻笑。

堂本光一推門進去就看見這個可愛的畫面，大尾巴晃來晃去拍打床鋪，整個人捲成了惠方卷在傻笑。

對於這樣的堂本剛，堂本光一真的愛到不行，連人帶被給抱進懷裡，轉一轉找到紅撲撲的小臉就朝正要說話的唇給吻了下去。

從輕啄到深吻，兩人的鼻息漸漸粗重，第一次被吻到這種程度的小熊貓第一個受不住，渾身燥熱，身下也不爭氣的硬了。

“扣醬............”在雙唇稍微鬆開的時候溢出了一聲帶著情慾、懇求的呼喚。

被自己的愛人用這種聲線一撩，堂本光一也瞬間血液向下流竄、匯聚。

“吱喲...我的吱喲...”含住已經被吻到緋紅的唇峰，骨節分明的手探進被子裡，握住又熱又硬的肉柱緩慢開始律動。

“嗯～扣醬～～～”突然弱點被掌握就已經很刺激了，但一想到是自己一直以來喜歡的人的手，堂本剛就覺得自己八成要早洩了。

“吱喲也摸摸我的...”溫熱的手覆蓋上白皙纖細的手指，將其帶往另一處熾熱。

堂本剛雖然很害羞，但為了堂本光一，他願意去嘗試一切的事情。

當堂本剛的手也握住從黑色內褲彈出來的柱狀體的時候，堂本光一忍不住發出享受的低吟。

堂本光一畢竟是成年的健康男性，也長了剛8歲，自己動動手的次數與熟練度自然是很好的，很快就讓堂本剛在爆炸的邊緣，而堂本剛在奔狂的快感之下只能胡亂的學著光一的手部動作律動，但也就是這種青澀感反而讓堂本光一更加興奮，沒什麼經驗沒什麼耐力的小熊貓率先嗚咽一聲射在光一的手裡，而自己也在已經快握不住的小手裡發洩出來。

把兩人的精液仔細清理乾淨，連一丁點指縫也不放過，看著已經在身下化為一灘水臉紅通通的喘著氣的小孩，堂本光一充滿愛憐的吻上額頭，感受著皮膚上的微微水氣，有股充滿愛與溫暖的氣球在心中盤旋而升，滿漲的都快破掉了。

孩子已經害羞的把自己埋回被子捲裡面，臊的拒絕與男人對視，只是不停擺動的深色耳朵完全暴露了他的喜悅。

“吱喲，我愛你。”

第一次脫口而出的告白讓堂本剛直接紅了眼眶，轉身就撲進了光一的懷裡。

“我也愛扣醬！”

08

堂本光一一直很糾結該怎麼跟自家父母開口坦承這件事情，難道要直說“我跟弟弟搞上了”嗎？！這怎麼可能！！

結果光一在某個週末兩人固定回家吃飯的時候被喜代子媽媽叫住。

“光一，你弟弟年紀還小，記得不要犯法哦。”

“！！！！！！！”

“別驚訝了，你們倆老早就有那個意思了還想瞞我嗎？媽媽又不是沒年輕過～”一邊露出有點得意的神情一邊又有點擔憂的叮嚀。“剛還沒成年，你記得不要越界，之後就算成年了該做的防護措施還是要做好。”

“停停停別說了！我知道的！”聽自家母親談這些事情還是很讓人尷尬，堂本光一立刻打斷原本還想繼續往下講的喜代子媽媽。“但你們...不生氣嗎？”

“有什麼好生氣的？這都什麼年代了～你們的幸福最重要！爸爸跟媽媽都支持你！”喜代子媽媽還很可靠的拍了拍自己的胸脯。

這突如其來的支持讓堂本光一眼眶有點溼潤，從意識到自己的情感開始，他就一直惴惴不安，也是這份不安使他遲遲未開始追求，他擔心如果只追尋自己的幸福，是不是可能反而把堂本剛給推入不幸的深淵中遭受責難與唾棄。

但還好都是多慮了，堂本光一有點激動的抱住自己母親，哽咽的道了謝。自家孩子過了孩童時期就鮮少有這種明顯情緒波動，喜代子媽媽明白兒子的心情與壓力，安撫的輕拍光一微微顫抖的後背。

等到兩人再回到餐桌前的時候看起來已經與平時並無二異，但堂本剛能感受到堂本光一輕鬆的情緒，雖然並不知道發生什麼事情，但被影響的心情也開朗了起來。

飯後回到兄弟倆的房間內，看著佔據房間各一端的風格迥異的床鋪，堂本光一坐在自己的那張整齊單調的床上，拍了拍自己旁邊的位置。

“吱喲，過來～”

聽話的小孩乖乖的咚咚咚跑到他身邊坐下。

“今天媽媽找我談天，他們都已經知道我們在交往。”

“啊！怎麼會...那、那他們是怎麼想的...？”

“爸媽都支持我們喔！”

原本因為緊張而下垂的小耳朵又立了起來，原本就黑黑圓滾滾的大眼睛漸漸睜大還閃爍著興奮的光芒，下一秒就用力撲進光一的懷裡。

太過於驚喜的心情讓孩子忍不住喜極而泣，光一一邊細細親吻著髮梢一邊捧起被淚水沾濕的臉頰，伸出舌頭舔掉水珠，還不等小熊貓害羞到炸毛就對準微張的嘴巴吻了上去。

第一次發現淚水也能是甜的。

“不過媽媽倒是特別叮嚀我，讓我別因為吱喲太可愛就犯法。”

“？？”一開始沒反應過來那個人在說什麼東西，等到反應過來的時候就忍不住小拳拳打在光一的胸口。

軟綿綿的攻擊一點也不會痛，反倒就是撒嬌似的特別可人，堂本光一輕易地就抓住小拳頭，輕吻手背。

“扣醬是大色鬼！！！”

“對象是吱喲的話，我是阿～誰讓吱喲那麼可愛？”

“HANTAI！！！”

09

堂本光一研究所畢業之後就開始在科技公司上班，而堂本剛也順利地考上原本堂本光一就讀的大學。

堂本剛放了榜正在放假，在家裡準備晚餐等他的男朋友下班，但左等右等就是沒回家也沒來個電話，近幾個月堂本光一加班加的特別狠。

一邊擔心他的身體會不會累壞了，一邊又感覺有點小寂寞，攪動著放著滿滿滑菇的味噌湯，一邊小聲地抱怨。

“又不回家吃飯嗎...我都特地去學了好幾道菜...”湯勺重重的磕在鍋邊。“至少來個電話講一下嘛！”

“雖然我知道他真的很忙...唔...”

堂本剛理智是知道堂本光一晚歸絕對是因為上班忙碌，他很想像以往一樣體恤他的勞累，但今天是一個不一樣的日子。

今天是4月10日，他18歲成年的日子。

委屈的噘起了嘴巴，水氣在眼中匯聚，身後的大尾巴煩躁的亂甩。

今天的他真的做不到當個懂事的好孩子、懂事的男朋友。

看了一眼時鐘，指向了八點，堂本剛望向餐桌上漸漸喪失熱氣的薑燒豬肉，決定不等那個笨蛋了！自己先吃！！

“バガ！！”

“啊～～～薑燒豬肉真好吃～～～我的手藝怎麼那麼好～～”

“滑菇味噌湯真好喝阿~～～～”

“但只有滑菇不會太單調嗎？！為什麼會想要吃這麼單調的味噌湯！都是那個笨蛋！！”

氣鼓鼓的大聲稱讚自己的手藝，但空蕩蕩的房間只有他自己就顯得這樣的行為特別孤單，耳朵垂著、尾巴也毫無力氣的垂在椅子邊，小嘴巴含著筷子尖，竟覺得飯也不那麼好吃了。

這時門口傳來了鑰匙轉開的聲音，堂本剛立刻跳了起來衝到了門邊，門一打開只看到了滿滿的鮮紅玫瑰擋在自己視線前面。

玫瑰開口說話：“生日快樂！！！親愛的吱喲！！！”

喔說話的不是玫瑰，是堂本光一。

“喜歡嗎？我為了去拿這個訂的99朵玫瑰跑了好遠！還塞車！這麼晚回來對不起喔...”從玫瑰後面探出了一個笑的傻呼呼的臉。

但意外地等不到他家寶貝的反應，卻只看到一個低垂的頭。

“吱喲怎麼了？怎麼不開心了～今天發生了什麼事情嗎？誰欺負你了嗎？還是沒吃到可麗餅？”想去看看堂本剛的表情，但是抱著一大束玫瑰花完全沒有空閒的手，只能左歪右歪自己的身體想看見長高到只矮自己兩公分的人的臉。

“......笨蛋。”

“嗯？”

“我在家等你等了好久...”

從胸前傳來的悶悶的聲音聽起來要多委屈就要多委屈，堂本光一不禁有點亂的手腳。

“對不起我回來晚了，吱喲不要難過好嗎？今天你成年的好日子喔～”

“嗯...我煮了你喜歡的菜...”

“難怪一進門就好香啊！”

兩個人磨磨蹭蹭總算把手上的大束花放進花盆裡，光一摟著剛的後腰到餐桌前，看到的就是好吃的薑燒豬肉、滑菇味噌湯、玉子燒擺在那邊。

“看起來好好吃的樣子，謝謝！只不過...為什麼吱喲的那一份看起來動過了？肚子餓了偷吃了嗎？”

“是你太晚回來的錯！”

“是我的錯我的錯，讓我們開心享用吱喲的料理吧！”

10

飯後兩人湊在一起清理碗盤，一個人洗一個人擦特別順手，雖然挺安靜地在做事情，但這種安穩的寧靜也是在一段幸福的關係裡令人享受的氣氛。

一先一後的洗完澡在看電視，是堂本剛喜歡的搞笑節目，但是他卻越來越不專心，反而還有點輕輕地搖晃。

原本堂本光一以為他是睏了，還正要哄人去睡覺，沒想到才剛碰到他的肌膚，就發現溫度有點熱，仔細一看臉頰還非常紅。

“吱喲你不舒服嗎？！走我們去看醫生吧！”

正打算把人給帶起來卻被堂本剛一把拉住。

“扣醬...不是發燒，我、我發情期來了...”渾身像是有一把火在燒的堂本剛急吼吼的把自己貼近光一的懷中，彷彿能從他的體溫裡降低自己的溫度。

貪婪的聞嗅著光一身上好聞的沐浴乳氣味與他個人的男性賀爾蒙，堂本剛覺得自己身體已經分泌出羞恥的液體給接下來要發生的事情作事前準備了。

堂本光一這才想起來自己是查過的，獸人在成年之後才會迎來第一波的發情期，之後若是有穩定的性生活的話才會減緩發情期來的頻率，而且獸人的身體構造跟人類不一樣，是可以與同性的生物做愛的。

想起這件事情的堂本光一看見明顯雙眼開始迷離的小熊貓忍不住吞了口口水，自己褲子裡的巨物幾乎是立刻醒了過來，體內的血液全叫囂著向下衝。

光一不知道是堂本剛發情的原因從而勾起了他的性欲還是怎麼，總之他現在非常非常想要把人就地給辦了。

狠狠的吻住仰著頭噘嘴像自己索吻的富士山唇，汲取彼此的津液，光一的手撫摸著堂本剛腰間的肉，而堂本剛則是摸著光一結實的胸肌，燥熱一觸即發。就在光一一把攢住尾巴根的時候，堂本剛整個人像是觸電一樣跳了起來，接著倒進光一的懷中呻吟，褲子前方與後方早已暈開了一圈深色。

堂本光一迅速的脫著堂本剛寬鬆的睡衣，然後把人抱進臥室中的床上放下，居高臨下的看著自己的獵物躺在床上伸展著四肢，俯身咬住側頸的位置，下移到鎖骨輕輕啃咬，咬出了一個牙印，權當是標記領地。

“嗯唔...扣醬...潤滑液跟套子在我的抽屜裏面...”

堂本光一這才知道原來他家寶貝老早盯著自己成年的這天想要做點什麼了。

“原來吱喲這麼想要被我吃乾抹淨嗎？”

“誰讓扣醬一直不碰我，我都很擔心是不是我魅力不夠...”

聽見這話，堂本光一簡直想仰天長嘯，天知道他憋得有多努力阿！！！堂本剛睡覺的時候常常踢被子，就會看見他的側腹、小肚肚從睡衣中露出來，不然就是會聽到夢話喊他的名字，再不然就是會聽到他小小聲地呻吟，這一切的一切都讓堂本光一每次都得跑去沖冷水澡才能忍住想立刻把人給吃了的慾望！！

畢竟他也是個26歲的健康正常男性阿！！！對自己的伴侶怎麼可能一點旖旎的念頭都沒有！！

“吱喲都不知道我忍得有多辛苦...”

接下來還需要多說什麼呢？直接身體力行證明到底堂本剛究竟多麼有魅力！

11

前端被溫熱口腔包裹的感覺讓小熊貓無法克制的呻吟與不自覺的挺腰，朦朧的視野中看見了對方勃發的性器，手也撫了上去。

“吱喲也能幫我舔一下嗎？”

少年乖巧害羞的點點頭，堂本光一調整了一下姿勢讓兩人成為69的樣子，低頭繼續把濕漉漉的性器吃進口中吸吮。堂本剛還只是手握著肉柱就沒辦法有下一步動作，從自己身下傳來的快感太過強烈，他只能顫抖著控制口中溢出的嬌喘伸出粉色舌頭開始舔舐漲的深紅的頂端。

感受到生澀的舔動，堂本光一激動興奮的差點直接繳糧，說實話口交這種事情最大的滿足感還是來自於被另一半服務，技巧是以後再慢慢培養也行的，重點還是那一份心。

整個房間就剩下嘖嘖的口水聲以及粗喘呻吟，此時耳朵就連聽見自己的吞嚥聲都覺得色情，唾液混合著鈴口分泌的前列腺液淡淡的鹹味與男性賀爾蒙的氣息全都充斥在口中、鼻子中、食道裡，彷彿整個人都被佔有，思及至此，堂本剛感覺到後穴傳來一陣強烈的空虛感。

他想要被堂本光一灌的滿滿的，他想要完完全全成為堂本光一的。

發情期狂躁的慾望霸道的捲進堂本剛的身體內，他渴望的不停收縮流出液體的後穴，扭動著腰部想催促堂本光一快點進行下一階段，光一感受到他的體溫與焦躁，狠狠的吸了一口，剛直接尖叫了出聲全數射在光一的嘴裡，全身抽搐的無法立刻緩解這快感的刺激，光一抽出自己的性器，看著自己性器拔離時還牽出一絲唾液的絲線，喉頭一緊。

兩手扣在堂本剛胯骨的位置一拉，兩腿大大張開壓成M字型，由上方看著滿臉汗水遮著自己嘴巴喘氣臉蛋紅通通的少年，而少年也用充滿愛慾與霧氣的大眼睛回望著他。

“要進去囉！”

“快一點...”

將自己老早硬到快撐爆的性器抵在一收一縮的穴口，就著剛補充過的潤滑液慢慢頂了進去，才插進一半不到就讓堂本剛突然叫出了一聲特別嬌的聲音。

聽到這聲音的堂本剛羞的滿臉通紅，摀住自己的臉，但不停顫抖的耳朵再度再度出賣了他。堂本光一寵溺卻又故意的含住小熊貓毛茸茸的耳朵還輕輕舔舐耳尖，堂本剛爽的渾身起雞皮疙瘩，後穴夾緊，反而使堂本光一得連連深呼吸緩解想射精的慾望。

“你怎麼那麼美味...”

“扣醬...要親親...”

自己寶貝要什麼當然都給啊！低頭親吻勾攬對方的舌頭，下身也開始擺動，堂本剛被撞得連呼吸節奏都混亂無章。

想要再深一點...

大尾巴誠實的巴住光一精實的腰部向自己拉，性器推開更多的嫩肉像深處頂去。

堂本剛舒服的嘆了口氣，堂本光一看他被情慾充斥的樣子真的既好笑又想欺負他，趁少年沒注意的時候更加用力向內頂撞，快速退出又一插到底，堂本剛幾乎是立刻發出好聽的叫聲，光一甚至空出一隻手來揉捏堂本剛敏感的尾巴根以及前方的囊袋，讓初嚐人事的少年很快就登上巔峰。

“啊啊啊啊～～～！扣醬～還要～～”

發情期中的堂本剛特別的直率面對自己的索求，攀在背上的十指緊緊扣在肌理上，因後仰而繃緊的脖子卻又是那麼的優雅，堂本光一低頭輕輕啃咬吸吮潔白的頸側，將白布染上一顆顆鮮紅的草莓。

身下的動作越發兇狠了起來，兩人平時睡覺的床哪受得住如此激烈的晃動，發出了嘎嘰嘎嘰的抱怨，但他們只聽得見彼此熱烈的心跳以及淫靡的聲響。

“吱喲，一起...一起...哈啊...”

“嗯？嗯！嗯嗯！啊啊啊～～～”

狠狠撞進深處、將數年來所隱忍的性慾灑進愛人的體內，兩人的汗水與體液混雜在一起，黏黏糊糊的卻一點也不令人難受。

12

堂本剛渾身熱呼呼清爽的躺在換好乾淨被褥中，雖然渾身發痠，但他很滿足。

床的另一邊凹陷了下去，剛剛把人折騰來折騰去的大人看起來神清氣爽，反觀少年已經在跟自己眼皮打架了。

“剛。”

“嗯？”

左手被抓起來，迷迷糊糊的只感覺有個冰冷的東西套在無名指上，堂本剛花了好幾秒才突然意識到是什麼。

“堂本剛，我愛你，請你跟我結婚好嗎？”

“.........哪有人...這時候突然求婚的！一點也不浪漫！不驚喜！”

“可是我有準備99朵玫瑰花啊～應該夠浪漫吧？”

“不夠不夠！哪有人才剛做完然後躺在床上就求婚的啦！高級餐廳呢！單膝下跪呢！”雖然嘴上抱怨，但手上緊緊的攢著在手指上的戒指，完全沒有要脫下來的意思。

“比起那些東西，一顆真心更重要哦！吱喲願不願意收下我的真心啊？”把手上另一支對戒遞給堂本剛，光一笑咪咪的看著堂本剛撅起可愛的三角嘴嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。

“哼～像你這種變態歐吉桑，大概也只有我能夠免強接收了啦！”

帶著戒指的兩隻手十指交扣著，簡單的碎鑽裝飾的對戒上頭的K與T靠在一起，就像他們的心一樣，永遠不分離。

END


End file.
